


Love Who You Love

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - All Media Types, Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literature, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Men Crying, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Reunited lovers, Romance, Songfic, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Frobisher and Rufus Sixsmith are reincarnated in the modern world and become reacquainted with each other. While Rufus is somewhat hesitant at first, as he senses what unfolded in their previous lives, he soon recognizes just how deep that their feelings are for each other. Inspired by singer/songwriter Christian Andreason's song "Love Who You Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Who You Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a story about Rufus Sixsmith and Robert Frobisher reacquainted with each other in the modern world.  
>  
> 
> Christian Andreason's songs and his beautiful voice, especially in   
> “Love Who You Love”, just strikes me as so perfect for this couple.

“I’m Robert Frobisher,” the youthful man with thick, sable curls introduced himself.

“Rufus Sixsmith,” Sixsmith extended his hand, taken by the beauty of this man before him. Frobisher, rather than shake hands, took Sixsmith’s hand and kissed it. “Enchanté, Monsieur,” Frobisher’s gesture made Sixsmith blush and he went weak in the knees.

“A bit bashful, aren’t you Sixsmith?” Frobisher remarked with a wry smile.

Sixsmith returned the smile, speechless. He couldn’t help himself, but he sensed that he’d somehow experienced this before with the same kind of person, even if nothing in his memory registered.

“Guilty,” Sixsmith shrugged coyly, “I also can’t help but sense that we’ve met before.”

“D’you suppose?”

“I don’t know, but there’s something about you that seems so familiar… like we knew each other in a past life, if that makes any sense.”

Frobisher cocked an eyebrow and watched the handsome blond before him with some amusement, “It does.”

Sixsmith blushed, “I hope that I haven’t made you uncomfortable!”

The lanky brunet smiled reassuringly, “You haven’t at all. I’ve actually thought the same thing: like this has not been the first time that we’ve met…”

\-----

The two men spent the rest of the evening in the club dancing and chatting like old friends, hardly believing that they had only met that evening.

“This evening has been amazing, Robert…! I’m actually at a loss for words…!”

Robert smiled, “The evening doesn’t begin to compare to you, Rufus. I don’t know why I find you so incredibly adorable, but I do.”

_Just look in your heart, and you will know_

Rufus blushed even more intensely and he shivered, smiling like he’d found a part of him that was missing. But he couldn’t help thinking that something was amiss. Like something in a previous life had gone horribly wrong, and he wondered if this newfound friendship was becoming a romance faster than it should.

“Rufus?” Robert’s fond expression became quizzical as he noticed that the other man had become withdrawn, almost afraid.  
“I’m sorry, Robert,” Rufus blurted, “I’m just a bit anxious about this… I don’t know why, but I am.”  
Robert’s cocky, self-assured countenance faltered slightly, “Is it something that I’ve said?”

“No, you haven’t done anything at all,” Rufus gazed at him apologetically, “I like you… I really like you a lot… I just…!”

“You just what, Rufus?” Robert’s jade eyes stared into Rufus’ cornflower eyes, like he was searching for an answer.

“I know that all of this business about past lives seems silly, but I can’t help thinking that in a previous life that something terrible happened to us…!”

Robert was silent for a moment, thoughtful, “It’s not silly. If you have a legitmate concern then it’s not silly. Do you have any idea of what this terrible incident could have been?”

“I don’t know…” Rufus was thoughtful, “It’s so strange that I have this undefined fear that I can’t articulate… especially since I find myself irresitiably attracted to you, Robert.”

_Some say yes,_  
 _Some say no,_  
 _To the love that finds its way into the soul…_  
 _Don’t hold back,_  
 _Don’t hesitate,_  
 _I can see it in your eyes…you’re fighting fate…!_

A gentle smile crossed Robert’s luscious lips, “And I find myself irresistibly attracted to you, Rufus.” His flirtacious tone was somehow comforting at the same time and Rufus’ heart jumped as Robert took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I find myself falling hopelessly in love with you, Rufus Sixsmith. I feel like I’ve always known you… if you want to take this slowly, then I don’t want to push you into something that you don’t want.”

Rufus was as red as a rose in the summer, overcome with emotion. Robert Frobisher, a handsome music teacher and aspiring composer, was declaring that he was enamoured of him.

_**Chorus:** _  
_Love who you love…_  
I can see that you’re afraid,  
Just don’t let it slip away,  
Love who you love,  
Don’t worry what they say;  
Love who you love 

Rufus knew that this budding romance was growing faster than he expected and that he should exercise caution. On top of that understandable anxiety was this odd sense of foreboding, this sense that they had known each other in a previous life and that something very bad had happened to one or even both of them. 

Rufus could not be sure, but he sensed that a suicide had parted them long ago. All that he knew was that he inexplicably felt deeply for the survivors of suicide was passionately dedicated to suicide prevention. He had volunteered on a suicide prevention helpline for several years and, even though he didn’t know most of the callers personally, he felt as though he had lost somebody dear to him.

Rufus didn’t know what he should think, and he thought that he was being quite rash in falling for somebody so quickly.  
But somehow, for some reason he could not explain, he felt unbreakable ties to Robert Frobisher, a man who he had just met this past evening and yet whom he found irrestistably handsome, charming, and deeply resonant in his soul.

_You’re too young,_  
 _You’re too old,_  
 _And try so hard to change and fit the mold…_  
 _It’s not right,_  
 _It’s so unkind,_  
 _Will we ever learn the heart is blind?_

A tear streaked Rufus’ face, a sight that startled Robert. “Rufus? What’s wrong, love?” The words that left his tongue startled him just as much as the sight of this beautiful man crying silently before him, but he found that he truly felt the sentiment. 

Rufus realized what had happened and hastily swiped at his cheek, “Oh- it, it’s nothing~! I’m sorry, Robert, I don’t know what came over me-!”

To the blond’s surprise and immense relief, Robert squeezed his hand and caressed his cheek, “You have nothing to apologize for.”  
From somewhere deep in his soul, Robert sensed that he had ended one of his previous lives by his own hand. He shivered as it occurred to him that Rufus might have been the one who found his body. 

“Don’t cry, Darling,” Robert soothed, “Whatever happened in the past, whoever we might have been, I don’t want to see you so sad. I know that it’s too soon to say that I love you, but I do…! I feel like I’ve always known you, like I’ve found a missing part of myself and I don’t want to lose you again.”

Rufus’ eyes spilled over his cheeks, “I- I don’t know what to say, Robert…! I feel like I’ve found a missing part of myself too, that I lost you before and I’m afraid that it will happen again.”

Robert smiled as he took Rufus’ face into his hands, thumbs swiping the tears away, “You don’t have to worry about that, Darling. I’m not going anywhere and I don’t intend to now that I’ve found you.”

_**Chorus:** _  
_Love who you love…_  
 _I can see that you’re afraid,_  
 _Just don’t let it slip away,_  
 _Love who you love,_  
 _Don’t worry what they say;_  
 _Love who you love_

“‘Darling’… I don’t know what to say, Robert…!” Rufus squeaked, “I know that we’ve only met each other just this evening, but I can’t imagine living out my life without you.”

Surprising himself, Robert pulled Rufus into a hug. Both of them were surprised, but they didn’t want it to stop.  
Although they were both aware of how aroused that they were, both men also felt the urge to protect each other and support each other through any trials.

_Everyone is telling you just how it needs to be_  
 _Putting boundaries and limitations that keep you questioning_  
 _The pressure is building, it’s your life, don’t let it go_  
 _Look deep inside and your heart will know._

Their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly ignited into one of great passion. Breaking the kiss, both men giggled, giddy from what was happening that evening.

“I want to introduce you to my family,” Rufus murmured, “I want them to know about us…!”  
Robert smiled with a hint of ruefulness, “I want to meet them, too. I think that we’ll have better luck with your family than with mine; they’ve barely even spoken to me since I came out to them.”

Rufus instinctively pulled Robert back into an embrace, his heart pained at the thought that Robert’s family would turn him away. “How could they do that to you?” his choked whisper trembled.  
“It’s ancient history, Rufus. It’s all right,” Robert reassured his new lover, “I’m just glad that I have supportive friends who have become my family.”

Rufus smiled despite his watering eyes, fluffing Robert’s shock of unruly obsidian curls and stroking his back. “And I want to be among that family, my love…!”

_**Chorus:** _  
_Love who you love…_  
 _I can see that you’re afraid,_  
 _Just don’t let it slip away,_  
 _Love who you love,_  
 _Don’t worry what they say;_  
 _Love always finds a way-_  
 _Love who you love…_  
 _Love who you love…_


End file.
